The invention relates to hydraulic building and is intended for developing and arranging a sea shelf for producing and perfectly refining a hydrocarbon feedstock, which are combined with a total utilization of industrial and domestic waste, restoration of sea biologic resources including a landscape and environment enhancement and arrangement of the social and industrial infrastructure.
An artificial island comprising a support installed on a sea bottom, which support is erected from separate blocks by filling separate sections of form with earth is known (U.S. Pat. No. 2,043,452, U.S.Cl. 405-222, Jun. 6, 1936). This artificial island has a very limited usage as a breakwater element.
An artificial island is known (U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,882, Int.Cl. E 02 D 21/00, Apr. 22, 1986) having a support which is erected by injecting a gelforming fluid into sea water from a moving vessel in order to form a gel mass from the sea surface to the sea bottom, a trajectory of the vessel being selected so as the gel mass forms a required support configuration. This method requires a great consumption of gelatinizing agent for raising even a small-size artificial island, the produced support serving only for enclosing the interior of the artificial island from sea waves and ice, since the strength of the support made of the gel mass is not sufficient to raise great buildings on it.
An artificial island comprising a support is known from the RU patent No 2107773 (Int.Cl. E 02 D 17/00, Mar. 27, 1998).
An artificial island support is known from the same RU patent No 2107773, comprising an outlining envelope installed onto the sea bottom and rising above the sea level, and support piles.
A method for building an artificial island on a sea shelf is known from the same RU patent N2 2107773, said method including steps of installing an outlining envelope rising about the sea level, and driving down supporting piles.
These subjects are chosen as the nearest analogues for subject matters of this application.
A drawback of all three indicated subjects is an impossibility to avoid an environmental pollution in the case of a failure ejection of the hydrocarbon feedstock produced by equipment installed on such island. This is caused by a small size of the artificial island, which size, in its turn, is defined by a support size not allowing to raise the separating constructions on that support, much less any equipment besides the drilling or producing one; hence, the produced hydrocarbon feedstock needs to be transported in tankers, the ejection of the hydrocarbon feedstock to the environment is possible as well when charging those tankers, e.g., ejection into an open sea, especially in rough sea.
The task to be solved by the present invention is to increase the ecological safety in developing and arranging a sea shelf for producing and perfectly refining a hydrocarbon feedstock, which are combined with a total utilization of industrial and domestic waste, by means of reducing the detrimental material ejection; to enhance the ecological environment of peoples in accordance with the international standards, to enhance the peoples"" inhabitation conditions in ecologically unfavorable regions, as well as to rehabilitate pollution territories.
This task is solved by means of an artificial island, comprising a support rising above the sea level, according to the invention, the said artificial island is provided with a dome, and the support is made in the form of a ring yielding an internal bay which is coupled with an open sea by at least one navigable canal made with an ability to block that canal, and the dome is mounted on the support above the internal bay. Along with this, in particular cases of making the artificial island its dome forms a grotto above the internal bay made in the form of a tower, which is made stepped conical or cylindrical, the upper part of the tower is made of glass, the internal grotto space in the tower is made with at least one level that, in its turn, is made with the central hole, and the said internal grotto space is intended for placing a drilling equipment, and/or an oil/gas producing equipment, and/or an oil/gas refining equipment, and/or a power-generating unit; production areas and/or living rooms are placed in the tower along its side-generating line; the artificial island is provided with gates of the stop log type for blocking the navigable canals; the artificial island is made according to a type of the landscape of a mountain volcanic island covered with vegetation; the artificial island is provided with at least one peripheral artificial island formation made either in the form of pontoons, which are installed in the form of beams diverging from the center of the artificial island, and floating piles, the peripheral artificial island formation being fixed in its node points to said floating piles, or in the form of partitions from main pontoons having canals, additional pontoons being installed along the external perimeter of the banking ring, and the partitions are installed in the form of beams diverging from the additional pontoons and coupled by canals with the internal bay for passing ships from said internal bay to an open sea, partition sides facing away from said pontoons are blocked by stop log type gates and coupled by means of the limiting barrier consisting of a chain of additional pontoons and banked with earth at the exterior, sectors limited by the external perimeter of the banking ring, by the partitions at each side, and by the limiting barrier at the exterior, are forming water areas, and the small artificial islands are made of an irregular form from the additional pontoons and hydraulically deposited earth and erected in said water areas; the additional pontoons are made in a hexagonal form from ferroconcrete; the peripheral artificial island formations are intended for building a sea dendropark consisting of basin technological complexes for industrial reproduction of marine flora and fauna, and sports, tourist and recreation complexes.
This task is also solved by means of an artificial island support comprising an outlining envelope installed onto the sea bottom and rising above the sea level, and support piles, according to the invention, the artificial island support is provided with floating piles, the outlining envelope is made with an ability to form an internal bay from main pontoons disposed along the ring in the form of diverging beams, sides of those main pontoons facing the internal bay are coupled by means of a banking ring, the support piles are driven down along the internal perimeter of the banking ring to hard carrier rocks of the sea bottom, and the floating piles are driven down along the external perimeter of the banking ring and coupled with their corresponding main pontoons. Along with this, in particular cases of making the artificial island support its outlining envelope is made with at least one navigable canal and with ability to block said canal from an open sea by means of the gates of the stop log type; the main pontoons are made in a rectangular form from ferroconcrete with internal compartments for filling them with an earth excavated during a sea bottom leveling; the banking ring is made of earth hydraulically deposited concentrically from the internal border of said ring to its external border, the earth height exceeding the top level of the main pontoons, the banking ring, excluding places intended for the navigable canals, is strengthened at the exterior with large-fragmental rocks delivered from continental deposits and is strengthened at the interior with a support wall made of ferroconcrete plates.
This task is also solved by means of a method for building an artificial island on a sea shelf, said method including steps of installing an outlining envelope rising above the sea level, and driving down supporting piles, according to the invention, a step of leveling the sea bottom in the position of the artificial island building is performed, the outlining envelope is made yielding an internal bay by means of installing main pontoons disposed along the ring in the form of diverging beams, sides of said pontoons facing the internal bay are coupled by means of a banking ring, along which external perimeter opposite to the main pontoons floating piles are driven down and fixed to said pontoons, the supporting piles are driven down to hard carrier rocks of the sea bottom along the internal perimeter of the banking ring excluding positions intended for navigable canals with the blocking ability, then a step of forming at least one navigable canal with the blocking ability for coupling the internal bay with an open sea is performed, and thereafter a step of erecting a dome on the support piles above the internal bay is performed. Along with this, in particular cases of making the method, the main pontoons are made in a rectangular form from ferroconcrete and with internal compartments, said main pontoons are transported by water to an installation place, and then sunk by filling their internal compartments with an earth excavated earlier during the step of leveling the sea bottom; the banking ring is made by depositing hydraulically an earth concentrically from the internal border of said ring to its external border with a height exceeding the top level of the main pontoons; the banking ring, excluding places intended for the navigable canals, is strengthened at the exterior with large-fragmental rocks delivered from continental deposits and is strengthened at the interior with a support wall made of ferroconcrete plates; after the step of installing the outlining envelope, at least one peripheral artificial island formation is made at the exterior of said outlining envelope, said peripheral artificial island formation is intended for building a sea dendropark consisting of basin technological complexes for industrial reproduction of marine flora and fauna, and sports, tourist and recreation complexes, the peripheral artificial island formation is made either in the form of additional pontoons installed in the form of separate beams diverging from the artificial island center, and the peripheral artificial island formation is fixed in its node points to additional floating piles, or in the form of additional pontoons, partitions with canals, limiting barrier, stop log type gates and small artificial islands, along with this the additional pontoons are installed along the external perimeter of the banking ring, the partitions are made of the main pontoons, installed in the form of beams diverging from the additional pontoons, and coupled by canals with the internal bay for passing ships from said internal bay to an open sea; partition sides facing away from said additional pontoons are blocked by stop log type gates and coupled by means of the limiting barrier made of a chain of additional pontoons and banked with earth at the exterior, in the sectors limited by the external perimeter of the banking ring, by the partitions at each side, and by the limiting barrier at the exterior, forming water areas, the small artificial islands are made in an irregular form from the additional pontoons and hydraulically deposited earth in those water areas, the additional pontoons are made in a hexagonal form from ferroconcrete; the dome above the internal bay is built for creating a grotto and said dome is made in the form of a stepped conical or cylindrical tower built with a technique of casting continuously the concrete or with a technique of arranging the large-sized prefabricated elements fixed to the structure carrier framework collected from carrier columns, the upper part of the tower is made of glass; after building the dome, the stop log type gate is installed in the navigable canal for blocking that canal, a drilling equipment is installed in the internal bay on a floating support, said bay is blocked from an open sea, and at least one borehole is drilled, the drilled boreholes are preserved, the drilling equipment is dismounted and removed from the internal bay along the navigable canal, in the tower, levels are made in the internal grotto space, yielding three levels for placing an equipment and, oil/gas producing equipment and reservoirs are mounted on the first level, an oil/gas refining equipment is mounted on the second level, and a power-generating unit is mounted on the third level, living rooms are placed along the tower side generating line on the second and third levels, and production areas are placed along the tower side generating line on the first level; after mounting the equipment, a layout of the power network from the power-generating unit, and a layout of the water pipe-line and waste-water conduit are performed; the artificial island is made according to a type of a landscape of a mountain volcanic island covered with vegetation, and the produced raw material and/or products of its refining are sent using corresponding ships via the navigable canals.